Contando sueños
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ― ¿Puedes contarme una historia? ―preguntaba aquella niña abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche, ― ¿Una historia? . Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Contando sueños

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven:

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa: **"En algún lugar del corazón" 2/10

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**Contando sueños**

_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou) _

― ¿Puedes contarme una historia? ―preguntaba aquella niña abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche, la noche había llegado entre miles de pendientes pero no podía negarle algo tan simple

― ¿Una historia? ―se acercó a su cama―Ya es bastante tarde, deberías ir a dormir

―tan solo una ¿Si? ―pidió con un brillo en los ojos que provocó la sonrisa del otro

―está bien pero que sea corta ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió con una gran sonrisa, estar en el hospital no era muy divertido pero sabía bien que no podía irse, tal y como le había dicho su padre primero debía recuperarse antes de volver a casa, la promesa de comer un gran helado ella sola la mantenía con una sonrisa al contar los días que faltaban.

El peli plata tomó un pequeño libro con muchos dibujos y se sentó a su lado, pasó hoja por hoja divertido al escuchar por parte de la niña las miles de veces que había leído cada historia.

― ¿Entonces qué quieres que lea? Por el momento no tengo otro libro

―inventa una―propuso con un brillo un tanto especial en los ojos

― ¿Inventar una? De acuerdo―sonrió mirando el suelo, ¿Qué podía contarle?, aquel chico repasó por unos momentos la idea, nunca había tenido que hacer algo como eso―bueno pues la historia comienza en un lugar hace muchos años, era un lugar feliz y muy lindo, el reino estaba gobernado fielmente por un rey al que todos respetaban y querían, el rey tenía un hijo…digo una hija

― ¿Un hijo o una hija? ―preguntó volviendo a abrazar aquel oso regalo de su padre para que no se sintiera tan sola en las noches que pasaría en aquel lugar

―una hija―tosió un poco―era una linda princesa, la mujer más linda de todo el reino y por ello tenía muchos pretendientes, todos querían casarse con la princesa, incluso los que eran de una clase más baja que la suya, ella siempre se portaba bien con todas las personas ya que su padre siempre le había dicho que en algún momento el reino sería suyo pero para eso ella necesitaba

―un príncipe―interrumpió entusiasmada la niña, al parecer la historia había llamado su atención

―exactamente, esa era la una condición que su padre le había pedido para poder dejarle su puesto el día que se retirara, el rey no tenía más hijos así que cuidaba mucho a aquella princesa pero un día su padre tenía que asistir a una importante ceremonia y tuvo que dejarla por unos días, le pidió atentamente que no saliera del castillo y que se portara bien mientras no estaba, pasaron 2 días y la princesa comenzaba a aburrirse pero no quería deshacer la promesa de su padre

―estar encerrada es muy aburrido―se quejó de manera divertida―debió salir por lo menos al jardín a tomar aire, terminará como un zombie si se queda ahí dentro

―tienes razón―se rio por un momento―eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, se apresuró al jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, era un lugar muy lindo lleno de flores de muchos colores y con aves muy lindas que se paraban ahí para poder observarlas, la princesa había olvidado cómo era ese lugar, su madre siempre lo había querido y cuidado mucho pero cuando murió fueron los empleados los que se encargaron de él

― ¿De qué murió su madre? ―preguntó atenta a escuchar la respuesta

―tuvo una enfermedad y por eso murió, la princesa era aún muy joven cuando eso pasó por eso no recordaba mucho ese lugar, comenzó a recorrerlo con cuidado admirándose a cada segundo al ver lo lindo de todo eso, su vista se fijó en una de las flores más lindas, intentó tomarla pero una pequeña espina cortó su dedo, ―auch―se quejó por el dolor a la vez que se llevaba el dedo a la boca con la esperanza de parar la sangre y aliviar el dolor, ― ¿Está bien? ―preguntó alguien tras ella un poco preocupado, era un empleado más del castillo pero le gustaba mucho estar en ese lugar, la princesa se sorprendió de que alguien más estuviera allí pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo una conversación muy amena surgió, pronto se volvieron amigos pero ambos fueron descubriendo que lo que sentían no era simplemente una amistad

― ¿Se gustaban?

― Y mucho, un día antes de que su papá volviera ella decidió romper esa promesa que había hecho y aceptó salir con él para descubrir su lugar favorito, tuvieron que esconderse muy bien pero ella sabía que había valido la pena cuando vio como el sol caía ante tal paisaje, un pequeño rio a las afueras de la ciudad era testigo envidiable de tal escena, aquel hombre tomó su mano y confesó por fin lo que sentía por ella, se disculpó por siquiera considerar que le correspondería y se ofreció a llevarla a casa pero ella sonrió ante el torpe comportamiento del chico, la princesa lo abrazo y le dijo que también sentía lo mismo

― El amor es tan bonito―se alcanzó a escuchar por la pequeña que no dejaba de poner atención

― Por supuesto que lo es, ellos se siguieron viendo dentro del castillo muchas otras veces hasta que su papá los descubrió, el rey era muy justo pero cuando se trataba de su hija no entendía de razones, se opuso enérgicamente a que la relación entre ellos siguiera y amenazó al pobre chico con echarle del pueblo, la princesa intervino antes de que el chico pudiera hablar y le pidió que se fuera, que no quería verlo más, que ya no la buscara, que solo había sido un juego y que simplemente lo olvidara

― Que triste―se quejó―pero apuesto a que…

― Espera, no te me adelantes a la historia

― Lo siento―se disculpó inocentemente con una sonrisa que contagió al otro

― De acuerdo dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa fue escoltado por los guardias hasta la salida, cuando por fin lo vieron fuera su padre llamó a su hija para hablar seriamente ―tú heredaras esto cuando yo me retire o muera, debes estar consiente de que a tu lado debe estar una persona mejor, él es solo un empleado más, no puede ofrecerte nada― las palabras de su padre resonaban fuerte en su cabeza, a ella no le importaba si el chico fuera pobre así como tampoco le importaría que fuera rico, el tiempo pasó y su padre presentó ante su hija a un joven guerrero, un profesional en todos sentidos, guapo, inteligente y refinado, todo lo que el otro no tenía, la idea era clara, convencer a su hija para que optara por él para ser su esposo pero aún con todo eso la princesa no parecía estar interesada, sin embargo los demás comenzaban a hablar ―La princesa estaba apunto de contraer matrimonio con un joven noble― eso fue lo que llegó a oídos del ex empleado del castillo que no dudó ni por un momento ir a buscar a la princesa, había intentado de mil formas el dejar de pensarle pero no lo había conseguido, sus palabras aquella vez habían sido claras pero por alguna razón aun no las aceptaba, la noche caía ya en el reino, la cena había terminado hace poco y la princesa se encontraba apunto de ir a su habitación cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, del jardín, curiosa por aquello se apresuró a salir, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al chico en el suelo después de saltar la barda ¿Qué haces aquí? Fue lo primero que preguntó cuando por fin se puso de pie, necesitaba escucharlo otra vez…esas palabras…estaba seguro que si se las decía de nuevo sin su padre cerca se alejaría de una vez por todas y la dejaría ser feliz con su nuevo novio, ella lo pensó por un momento, el ruido vacio de la noche impedía el silencio, los nervios del chico podían mirarse a simple vista, ¿Qué contestarle? Fue unos minutos después cuando un simple abrazo rompió la tensión

― Ella si lo quería―habló tímidamente la niña

― Por supuesto que lo quería, pero no iba a permitir que le echaran del reino, conocía perfectamente a su padre y sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer, el le dio un pequeño beso, le dijo que no se preocupara, que él estaría bien, que lo único que podía causarle daño era que volviera a dejarlo, pidió con lagrimas en los ojos que no se casara y ella se lo prometió, que no lo dejaría otra vez, que ya encontrarían una manera de estar juntos, un ruido tras ellos rompió el encanto de la confesión

― ¡El Rey!

― Y muy enojado, tomó a su hija del brazo y la apartó para quedar de frente al chico, volvió a amenazarlo, él no era lo suficiente para estar con su hija aquella que en un futuro heredaría la corona pero esta vez la reacción de la chica fue diferente ―renuncio a todo el reino― fueron las palabras que helaron por dentro a su padre, ―si yo renuncio me dejaras estar con él ¿No?, preguntaste que qué podía ofrecerme, él puede ofrecerme mi felicidad―

― ¡Sí! Esa es decisión, el amor siempre triunfa, yo lo sabía y ¿Qué pasó con su padre? ¿Qué dijo?

― No le quedó otra opción que aceptarlo no sin antes decir que esperaría a que el amor terminara, según él lo que ambos sentían se desvanecería con el tiempo y entonces su hija le daría la razón, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dejaros solos, una sonrisa rompió el silencio entre ambos, el chico tomó su mano y le pidió que rompiera esa promesa, la princesa se quedó confundida ante tal petición ―me prometiste que no te casarías pero de verdad me gustaría que lo hicieras conmigo―, fue lejos del reino para que su padre no se enterara, la princesa estaba segura de que no podía arrepentirse después, que aquella acción era la correcta, y así fue como ante los ojos de Dios ambos sellaron su amor para poder crear una historia aún más linda, una en donde siempre fueran felices juntos, fin…¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

― Me encantó―lo abrazó fuertemente―muchas gracias por contármela Fubuki-kun, fue muy bonita, me gustan las historias en donde al final son felices para siempre

― A mí también me gustan, si verdaderamente te lo propones puede que alguna vez se haga realidad

― ¿Enserio?, ¿De veras lo crees?

― Por supuesto que lo creo pero ¿Sabes que más creo?

― ¿Qué?

― Que ya debes dormir o la enfermera va a matarme ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana

La puerta se cerraba lentamente después de un "Buenas noches" el peli plata sonreía a la vez que acomodaba algunos expedientes sin darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba

― Nunca me imaginé que te gustara tanto el papeleo―decía un chico frente a él

― Doctor Goenji, ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Ya se va?

― Eso pensaba hacer pero me ha dado un poco de hambre y no me gusta cenar solo así que pensé en invitar a mi esposo

― ¿Y su padre no se enojará si saca a sus empleados sin permiso?

― Está en cirugía así que no creo que se de cuenta, además le ha mandado a acomodar archivos y como tal parecer esa es su vocación yo creo que a esta hora ya debería de haber terminado

― Pues no lo crea mucho Doctor porque su padre me ha dejado mucho más expedientes que solo eso

― No puede ser―suspiró―a veces me pregunto si dejará de hacerlo si le digo que eres mi esposo

― Podría ser aunque también podría despedirme, después de todo ya lo ha hecho anteriormente

― Aún no consigue entender como su hijo el "cirujano estrella" de su hospital se haya enamorado de un interno pero no te preocupes, ya lo entenderá con el tiempo pero esto es realmente injusto

― Bueno pues si me ayudas no será tan injusto ¿No te parece?

― Entonces será injusto para los dos―se quejó divertido acercándose para abrazarlo―está bien, te ayudaré pero primero voy a buscar algo de comer o moriré

― Trae algo para mí también, no he comido nada desde el desayuno

El ruido parecía tan lejano en aquella habitación, los brazos de la niña protegían con fuerza al pequeño oso llamado Ben, esa historia vagaba entre sus sueños haciéndola sonreír, "Como me gustaría que fuera real y que pudieran estar juntos por siempre", a veces, cuando de verdad es amor y te lo propones puedes hacerlo realidad, quien quita y hasta una de esas historias esté basada en una real.


End file.
